1. Field of the Invention
This system relates generally to systems and methods for measuring & displaying distances, and more specifically to an electronic system of the type including at least one multipurpose ultrasonic wave sending and receiving transducer units for calculating the distances of an obstruction, an electronic device and related circuitry for processing the resulting information into digital signals compatible for digital distance display devices, and a digital display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent fleet studies, accidents occuring while backing up have cost owners, on the average, $300 per vehicle. This can prove to be an even greater loss for a company when lost business time, higher insurance premiums, and possible law suits are taken into consideration.
Detection devices previously marketed have beeps or flashes indicating, to the driver, obstructions existing to the rear of the operated vehicle. Zone displays are available which visually indicate a generality of the obstruction location only. These signals are representative of warning areas; they do not give any specific insight to the driver whatsoever.
According, there is a need for a vehicular, all-weather digital distance measuring & signalling system to aid the vehicle driver in precise measurements of rearward obstructions, and thus aid in eliminating or, at the least, diminishing the costs of accidents while the vehicle is in reverse motion.